Candidate CBER reference preparations of cockroach extracts (German and American) are undergoing characterization for future assignment of biological potency units. Clinical evaluation of the CBER latex reference preparation for assignment of potency units is in process. Birch pollen from different species and locales have been obtained to initiate program to develop CBER birch reference extracts suitable for future clinical evaluation.